Kamen rider Tetra
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Super sentai and Karmen riders have for years defended humanity from the dark forces. Now roles are reverced. Join Kamen rider Tetra as he battle the light monsters known as the fulls before they take away humanity's darkness. Specail thanks to Myshiroyuki.


Ok since everyone in making their own Kamen Rider it's high time for me to do one. But this story will be updated once a month until one of my story's I'm working on is completed. Also most of this was inspired by Kamen rider Fourze so it may have similarity. I may also do a Den-o, Wizard, Fourze and Gaimu crossover with my OC.

Disclaimer I do not own Kamen rider except for the OC's. But if I did own it there would be a lot more romance in it.

Mission 1: Awaken Tetra

1996 Foundation X secret research facility London.

Alarms sounded across the entire facility as flames and gunfire raged. Soldiers in black and red uniforms moved fast as strange beasts rampaged through the facility. The soldiers fired their firearms at the strange beasts, following their orders to exterminate them. As this went on, however, a man in a scientist uniform ran through the corridors, carrying a black case and a large white cylinder with the words 'Specimen 17 Tetra' written on its label. He took a turn and found himself staring at a group of soldiers. The soldiers opened fire on him the moment they recognized him.

The scientist took a quick corner to escape the gunfire. He was fast. Very fast to the point of nearly inhuman speeds. He then ran up the stairs as fast as he could and made it to the bank of the Tames and locked the door. He slumped up against the door and caught his breath.

He never thought he could get out of there alive. Foundation X paid well but not well enough to die over. But that was not the reason . To them he was expendable just like all the other lower workers. His eyes then looked over at the cylinder and stroked it gently.

"Don't worry son, it will be a long time before the Full's can regain their power. Till then I have to train you," he said as his eyes wondered over to the case. "I just hope it will be enough with just you and the system."

...

December 2012.

A boy around the age of 15 stood in front of a tomb stone as the rain lashed at him mercilessly. He stood there without saying a word. After a spending enough time for him to be soaking wet, he headed back to the mansion. Once he entered the mansion, he saw an Asian man sitting on the sofa. He wore a business suit and had a file with him. The boy walked over to the sofa. The man standing up when the boy stood in front of him.

"Hikaru Yamada, I presume?" he said.

"That's my name," Hikaru answered. "You want something?"

"Your father left instructions to my company to give you this upon his death," he said handing Hikaru a file.

He took it and opened the file. It was in Japanese but he could read it. After all , he and his father spent most of their holidays in Japan, learning the language quickly. He read it carefully, eyeing every word.

"So I get a normal house in Tokyo and get transferred to a local school," Hikaru said. "Is there a reason for this?"

"All your father said is that they are there," the man responded.

Hikaru nodded in response and looked at the next page in the file. He nodded for a few minutes, continuing to read the file, before he turned his attention back to the man.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied. "And I'm sorry for your loss."

The man left the mansion, leaving Hikaru alone in the mansion.

As soon as he left, Hikaru walked over to a small painting of a red samurai and removed it from its place on the wall. Behind the painting, there was a safe that lit up as soon as the painting was removed. A holo number pad then appeared in front of the safe. Hikaru punched in the combination and placed his hand upon the safe when the combination was accepted. The safe opened. Inside was a black case with a angular skull on it and nothing else.

He reached out and took the black case out. He eyed it carefully as he walked over to the coffee table. Hikaru placed the case onto the table and unlatched its locks, opening it. Inside was a large belt buckle in the shape of stretched hexagon with a large black rectangular shape in the middle. There were also two sets of three rectangular slots on both side of the buckle. He also found a strange looking smartphone and a large pistol, one unlike he those he seen before. What caught his eye, however, was a note. He picked it up and unfolded the note.

'Hikaru, son, if you are reading this then I am sorry. From the moment I made you, my days on this earth were numbered. But that's irrelevant at this point. You know that all your life I have been training you for a certain event and that time is now. The beasts that were created so many years ago can be found in Japan. The stasis tubes that contain them will soon fail and they'll be released. Inside this case, you'll find what you need to fight them. All I can say is good luck and... I'm sorry.'

Hikaru read the note over and over again before smiling and folding it up.

"Thanks, Dad," he whispered.

...

_January 2013 on a plane._

Hikaru watched the world pass outside the tiny window. Recently, he did all he needed to do to sell the mansion and set up everything for his move to Japan. He knew the normal life he had before was over and this new life had just begun. But thankfully, due to the amount the house sold for and what his father left him, he didn't need to get a job for a long time.

...

_Later that month..._

Hikaru walked along the pavement to Hayabusa High, the local school near the house he lived in now. It wasn't his first day but he still felt new to this school. As he approached, he noticed a young girl around his age trying to get students inside the gate. He wore a black uniform with a blue shirt, as it was part of the uniform requirement at the school, and saw that girl wore the female uniform, a black and white sailor uniform. He ignored her as he walked past the gate and into the school building.

It was still early so he was tired. He got a few winks of sleep during class, only waking up whenever the teacher started to get suspicious of him. As the school day progressed, the dark clouds that were once there parted to let in a bright ray of sunlight just as the bell to signal lunch rang throughout the school. Hikaru and a few other students went outside to eat their lunches.

Yuri Enda, the student council president, sat down under the cherry tree with her childhood friends Junko and Ami. As they ate, Junko made a face that caused her two friends to stare. After a moment of staring, they then began laughing their heads off. While all three of them wore the student uniform Yuri had long black hair, green eyes and sun kissed skin. Ami on the other hand had black hair with blue strips and a few bright collared bracelets. Junko however had light brown hair and was taller than the other two standing at around 6'0.

"Oh, what do you think of the new guy?" Ami asked as Hikaru came into view.

"He's cute but he's so distant, like he's hiding something," Yuri said tilting her head to the side. "I wonder what it is."

"Meh, I don't care." Junko said before spotting a girl with red hair. "But she's cute."

Junko was a never a big fan of boys because she was more attracted to women. Everyone knew it because she had a number of dating requests from the boys at the school and she rejected every one of them. Sure she was ridiculed by some people but that never stopped her.

"But I do have to admit he is hiding something."

"Loneliness? I mean his dad did die before he came here." Yuri said.

"Maybe but it seems that it's not emotion he's hiding but a secret. When I get close to him I feel a benevolent darkness inside him. Not like the darkness the Super Sentai teams or Kamen Riders face but something that is looking out for humans." Ami said.

As the three continued talking, Hikaru sat under another tree nearby and opened his bento.

...

Somewhere in Tokyo...

Warehouse workers worked on moving crates and preparing them to be shipped out to their marked destination. In one of the crates, its contents unknown to the other workers, six tubes lied in wait. The consoles on the tubes were flashing a red warning light but no sound came from them. The workers outside the crate continued working, oblivious to the sound of cracking glass inside.

At that moment ,the crate exploded knocking the workers down. The shocked workers turned their eyes to the open crate as four six emerged.

The first was a female that wore a blue kimono robe-like top with a skirt, both were made out of blue tentacles. Her face however had a visor over her eyes and a grill over her mouth. On her arms were two white whip-like appendages that wrapped themselves around her forearms. The second one that walked out had a red armor body with an blood red sword gripped in its hand. Its 'helmet' had large small slanted eyes and two horns. The third to come out had a thinner body with grayish robes that covered his body. He held a staff and wore a helmet that had wolf ears with earrings through it and wolf fangs. The next one to appear wore purple robes that did not show any part of him except for his claws.

The fifth one was a female bird like person. A pure white hue surrounded her and wings acting like a cloak. She held a trident in one hand and a shield in another. The final one stood the tallest of the lot with black scale armor and an axe in hand.

The workers ran out of fear as soon as they saw the monsters but the purple-robed monster noticed them fleeing and raised his hand, lifting them into the air.

"Why do you humans run? We are only here to help." he said turning to the blue monster. "Sister, if you'd please."

"Of course, brother," she said.

She raised her arms and water formed from the ground. The water rose and enveloped the workers. As the workers flailed their arms and legs inside the water, uselessly trying to get out and take a breath, black clouds of smoke came out of them and disappeared into the water. As soon as they saw the black smoke disappear, the water fell and the workers fell down to the ground.

"Their darkness is gone, brother," she said.

"Good, but before we go, I sense a pure darkness not too far away," the purple robed monster said.

...

Hayabusa high school.

Lunch time was coming to an end. Hikaru slid his empty bento away in his locker. As he did, his breathing became heavy and he collapsed onto his knees, making the students nearby come to his aid. They spoke but Hikaru couldn't hear them. He felt something inside him awaken, he knew they were here. He stood up fast, surprising the students, and grabbed the case with the angular skull on it. He then sprinted towards the direction he felt the monsters.

Terrified students ran past him as six differently coloured monsters appeared in front of the school building, sucking black clouds out of the students that couldn't flee fast enough. Dropping the case, he ran up to the nearest monster and kicked it in the back. The beast turned around, unhurt by his kick, and punched him so hard that it sent him soaring into the school building. He crashed into the building, part of the school wall falling on top of him.

Yuri and her friends saw the monsters and what one of them did to Hikaru. All three became frozen where they stood. Thankfully, the other students got away before the monsters could attack any further. The students they did manage to get their hands on, were laying on the ground, not moving an inch.

The monsters then noticed the three girls frozen with fear of them.

The green monster lifted his hand towards the girls.

"Do not be afraid, we are here to-"

Several lasers blasted into the green monster, interrupting him. The monsters and the trio looked in the direction where the shots came from, seeing Hikaru. Hikaru, uninjured by the monster's punch but with dust almost covering his uniform, stood next to the opened case with a rectangular pistol in his hand and a stretched hexagon buckle on his waist. In his left hand was a smartphone that he gripped tightly

"How are you still standing human?" asked the yellow monster.

"Thing is, I'm not human," he answered. "In fact, I'm insulted that you don't recognize Specimen 17. But then again, I was in a capsule."

The monsters took a step back out of surprise.

"A TRI," the purple monster said.

"Yep, let me show you my power," Hikaru said lowering his gun.

Hikaru looked down at his smartphone and pressed three buttons on the screen. A different symbol appeared after each button he pressed and when he finished, the smartphone's speakers turned on.

**"SYSTEM READY! LET'S HENSHIN!"** it announced in a loud and cheerful voice.

Hikaru then threw the hand holding the smartphone into the air over his head. Music boomed out of the phone's speakers until it suddenly stopped.

"Henshin!" he yelled, sliding the phone into the buckle.

A boom of drums came out of the buckle while it cheered. **"TETRA! GO! GO! TETRA!"**

While it cheered, several holographic templates of parts of armor appeared in front of Hikaru. He ran through them, as he did the armor parts from the templates attached themselves to him. After he ran through the final one he was covered in a black and red armor. The armor he wore had a biker-like helmet with a red visor and a grill over it. The chest plate he wore was curricular with the top being hard and the lower part being soft. His arms and legs were armored as well with red stripes down them.

"Time to wreck n' roll," he yelled.

The three girls who saw it where once again surprised but thankfully they legs began to move and they ran to the entrance of the school. As soon as they reached it they took cover behind the doors and watched the battle.

The red monster slashed its sword at the armored Hikaru. Hikaru rolled out of the way fast but was met with a fast jab in the chest by the gray monster's staff, sending him rolling across the grounds. Recovering Hikaru took hold of the top of his pistol and pushed it down making the handle to be on the end. A 12-inch long flat spike came from the barrel end of the pistol. As it stopped moving, a orange energy came out of the pistol and spike, making it look like a katana made out of energy.

He charged at the black monster but was met with a wave hitting him and sending him crashing back into the school. Growling he took out a red USB-like device and slotted it into a slot on his weapon.

**"FIRE SYSTEM ACTIVE!"** it yelled as his blade bust into flames. **"BURN, BURN, BURN!"**

"The flames of the blackest nights will remove the light," Hikaru yelled.

He charged at the monsters, his sword ablaze. Yelling, he slashed at the monsters with all his strength. The blue monster was the first to get slashed and got sent flying. On her chest where she was hit, there was a line of ash. She covered herself in water to heal the wound but the others didn't notice. Hikaru moved out of the way of an ax attack that hit the gray monster.

Cursing, the gray monster moved after Hikaru and hit him with his staff. Hikaru skidded across the floor but dug his feet in the ground that slowed him down. Grunting he took out another USB-like device and slid it into the middle left hand slot on the belt.

**"SHIELD SYSTEM ACTIVE!"** it yelled as a circular hexagonal gridded shield appeared on his right arm. **"PROTECT!"**

The gray monster charged at Hikaru. As the staff came down Hikaru tried to block it but was suddenly swept of his feet and was pined by the gray monster. Feeling helpless Hikaru slashed at the monster's leg cutting it off. The monster screamed in pan and backed away hopping on one leg. But as Hikaru got up a light came from the monsters stump. Hikaru and the girls eyes widened at the sight as the monsters leg grew back.

"Well, that's interesting," Hikaru admitted.

"We are FULL'S, the creatures of light. We will destroy the darkness that resides in all humans, TRI," the monster said.

"Better finish this soon then."

Hikaru charged at the monsters, dodging their attacks with a bit of difficulty as he slashed a black line of ash on each one. Backing away from them, Hikaru took out his smart phone and slid it into a slot on the other side of his sword.

**"BLAZE SLASH! FINAL STRIKE!"** it yelled, creating a far more intense fire around his sword.

Hikaru then raised his sword in the air and brought it down with all his might. The fire extended from the blade and struck all the monsters who collapsed. The power of the fire caused the monsters to explode. As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the bodies.

"Huh, should have guessed it wouldn't be that easy," Hikaru said to himself as he removed the smart-phone from his sword. His armor soon disappeared after he removed the phone. "But at least I know what I'm up against."

...

_Somewhere in Tokyo..._

The monsters collapsed onto wooden pallets as soon as they entered an abandoned warehouse.

"I knew the Tetra system was strong but not that strong," the blue monster said.

"It's not that he's strong, Saika, it's that we have grown weak," the purple monster said.

"Devous is right, I feel much weaker then the last time we were free," the white monster said. "We have to get our strength back if we are to remove the darkness from humans."

"Yes, we need to use the HALF's while we gather our strength," Devous said.

...

_Later that day..._

Yuri, Ami and Junko arrived at a large white house. They heard that Hikaru had a lot of money and the house proved it. Looking at each other, they shrugged before walking up to the door. Since the attack, classes had been cancelled and students went home. But Yuri, Ami and Junko needed answers about what they saw earlier and followed Hikaru home.

Inside the house, Hikaru was in the basement typing a few things on a computer. He looked to a see through cylinder to his left. Inside was a black USB device with two rectangular devices on either side if it shining a purple light on it. He sighed and took a drink of a energy drink. Just then, the doorbell rang. Giving a moan, he got up and walked up the stairs to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked as he opened the door.

As soon as he saw Yuri, he froze.

"Err, Council President," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Let us in." Yuri


End file.
